


Words

by gottabekiddinme



Series: Agent Angelface [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, I honestly find love terrifying, I love languages, References to fics not yet written, especially words that can't quite translate, yay German!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottabekiddinme/pseuds/gottabekiddinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just can't be defined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

She has no words.

She speaks Spanish, French, Portuguese, Italian, German, Russian and a little Yiddish and she still has _no words._

No words for a man who built a particle accelerator _in his basement._

No words for a man who changed the world with a box of scraps and a car battery powering his heart. Who has saved his own life twice and more others than she can count.

No words for a man who can create sentience from bolts and wiring and code. For the man in the workshop, her hero, her headache, her asset, her friend.

It isn't until much later, through assembling and invasions and torture and Ross, through kiddification (and yes, _Clint,_ that _is_ a word, _because she says so_ ) and "mutual weirdness" and more explosions and injuries and close calls than she cares to remember -

Through mad scientists and magic and amnesia and _"I remember loving you"_ -

She finally has a word. And somehow it doesn't surprise her at all that it's not in her own language.

Sehnsucht.

Because they can't be simple. They can't be easily defined. She doesn't just love Tony. She craves him, longs for him, needs him like she needs air, and that terrifies her, but the thought of letting him go terrifies her even more. They are incomplete without each other, and even when she has him, when they have each other, when they're _happy,_ no other word seems to fit.

Sehnsucht.

_Sehnsucht._

**Author's Note:**

> http://oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/Sehnsucht
> 
> I first heard the word in connection with love, kind of a feeling beyond loving someone.


End file.
